Damaged Goods
by chaka1967
Summary: Hunter Helmsley booked a night of fun, but one night turns into many more with this woman. Will this woman be able to tell her truths, or will she let go of the one man that has ever captured her heart? Or will his twins actually be the factor? HHH/OC, Brie Bella, and Seth Rollins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter.

_a/n: Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and if you review and follow it. This is a new story, so as always, you all will determine if I continue, or if it will be trashed. For clarification, Seth Rollins and Brie Bella are in this story, and their ages are 21._

* * *

><p>Hunter Helmsley sat in his large office, staring at his best friend and mentor. His mind continued to shift to last night. He couldn't get this woman out of his mind. He had only met her a month ago, but she made a very lasting impression. She was much younger than he, and not like most women he had dated. Hell, they weren't even dating, they were fucking. Hunter, knew this was a huge risk, but he didn't seem to care, after all the turmoil that has happened lately, he needed the distraction. This woman also made him feel like his old self, she doted on him and fulfilled his every desire. She would listen to him, and all the drama that is going on in his life, there was no judgment between them, and when it was over, he went back to his life. You see, Hunter is a well-respected attorney, and is the Sole Proprietor of his very lucrative Law Firm in Miami, FL. He has two adult children, twins, a boy and a girl, Seth and Brianna (Brie).<p>

The white haired man cocked his head to the side, as he looked at Hunter. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Ric. What did you say?" Hunter sipped a large gulp of his water.

"You can talk to me, obviously something is wrong. Is it the twins?"

Hunter formed a small grin, he has known Ric for 20 years, and nothing escapes this old bastard. "I'm fine. You came here for legal advice. I'm ready, go ahead."

Ric laughed. "Oh, I know what it is, you took my advice and went to see Lynda. So, which pretty little thing did you try?"

Hunter sighed softly. "I told you, I wasn't going to that brothel. I appreciate you trying to help, but let's get back to work."

"Your life has been hell, since the twins came to live with you. Seth partying and doing god knows what, and Brianna spending like there is no tomorrow. You need something for yourself, and what better way than being with a young pretty piece of tail."

Hunter sat expressionless, he wasn't about to tell Ric about her. "The kids will be fine, they are trying to adjust to their mother's death. It was bad enough, they had to endure her issues, but now they live with me. I barely know them. Spending holidays and summer breaks with them was not enough."

"You did your best. Dawn made things difficult for you, she was never stable, and the drugs and alcohol didn't help. I know things will work out with those kids. I was estranged from my daughter, and now we are inseparable."

Hunter stared solemnly at Ric, he wasn't sure if his kids will ever be that close with him. "I don't want to talk about this. Can we re-schedule this?"

Ric stood up, and placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "Of course. But try and take my advice and do something for yourself, call Lynda."

Hunter smiled at his mentor, and walked him out of his office. After sitting at his desk, his mind drifted to her, and his lower region was beginning to ache. He decided he would get nothing done now, so he headed to the one place he knew would make him feel good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lynda Carter's Brothel…<em>**

Lynda smiled widely as she saw Hunter walk into her office. "Hunter, you are spoiling us with your presence."

Hunter flashed a wicked grin. "How are you Lynda? Is Cinnamon available?"

"You know she is, you have booked her slots. Not that I am complaining, you have been more than generous with the terms of her booking."

"Same room?"

"Yes, but I have to ask. Is she doing everything you want? She is my newest employee, and well, I just want to make sure she is okay." Lynda worries for Cinnamon, she isn't as experienced as her other girls.

"She is just fine, I wouldn't have paid what I paid, if she wasn't." Hunter then turned to leave, he wasn't going to give a dissertation on what he and Cinnamon have been doing.

* * *

><p><em>Cinnamon's Room…<em>

Cinnamon laid on the bed waiting for her eager lover. She wore his favorite, a small red lacy teddy, with red high heels. Her hair was pinned up in a loose side bun, and her makeup was angelic, everything the way Hunter liked. She sighed, wishing her life was different. She really was starting to feel something for Hunter, but she knew she was not good enough for him. He would never be interested in someone like her. But this wasn't really her, but she felt she couldn't tell him about the real her, it was too ugly. She was twenty-two years old, and an escort. Lucky for her this was her first month in this profession, and Hunter had booked her solid. He picked her on her first night of working. She felt he was her knight in shining armor, but she knew, it was only in her mind. She smiled and slowly got off the bed, as Hunter entered the room.

Hunter kicked the door close, and undid his tie. His eyes were undressing her, and he smirked. He found himself thinking of her all the time. He couldn't get enough of her.

"You think you know me" Hunter said as he pinned her to the wall with his arms one on either side of her head. His face inches away from Cinnamon, his hazel eyes were boring into hers.

"I never…" Cinnamon tried to speak, but he silenced her with the tip of his right index finger pressed against her lips.

"You think you know me… you think you know what I want and need." Hunter's words were husky from desire. Cinnamon stood flushed against the wall. He stood wearing a lavender dress shirt and black dress slacks, his hair down and framing his face. "I wonder" he mused, smiling to himself, "Is it just possible that you do know?"

"Hunter…" Cinnamon moaned. He leaned forward to nuzzle her throat with his lips. Cinnamon was already wet from desire, she knew this was wrong to fall so hard for her john, but god, the scruff on his face scratched her skin, sending shivers through her… "Hunter"…"

"You're different from the others… you smell so good…" His chest pressed to hers now, chafing her nipples through her slinky teddy. He shifted his head and placed his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss at first and then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Cinnamon moaned at the sensation and she turned her head slightly to the left when she felt his hand prod her chin.

Hunter pulled back slowly, licking his lips. "You even taste like cinnamon" he breathed, smiling. "God, baby, that makes me horny"

Suddenly the kiss became deeper. His tongue caressing hers. Cinnamon moaned thinking how he is so delicious, and oh so good at kissing. She lifted her hands up, and wrapped her fingers in his hair. His scent was permeating her senses, he smelled of sandalwood and maleness… and she could feel his "maleness" pressing against her belly, hot and hard.

Hunter slid his left thigh between her legs and she clamped down onto it wantonly. "Mmm, you like me, too, don't you, baby?" he queried, breaking their kiss. "Do you want me as much as I want you?"

"Oh god, yes" She hissed back, loving the feel of his muscular body against hers.

"Mmm, good. That… off, now" Hunter ordered as he pointed at her.

She obeyed his command, and she dropped the small fabric to the floor. He stood there, appraising her, he quickly removed his clothing. "Look at you" he murmured, "Luscious tits with pink tips, skin so soft… let your hair down."

Complying, Cinnamon dropped her long raven hair from its bun. "That's a girl." Hunter praises.

Cinnamon stood with a sexy smile adorned on her face, as she watched him lazily stroke his cock, and a low growl of pleasure emanating from him. "On the bed, Cinnamon Girl" he demanded, grinning at her.

She climbed onto the mattress and watched as he stood behind her. The sight of him naked made her heart skip a beat. He was beautiful, chiseled chest and abs, immense cock jutting out proud and red.

"Do you know what I need, baby?" Hunter asked coyly, stepping closer. He stroked himself slowly, locking eyes with her. "I need a good, hard fuck…One that only you can give…think you can accommodate me?"

Her mouth went dry, as she nodded at him. He climbed over her on the bed, pinning her down with another thorough kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cinnamon?" he inquired breathlessly, his forehead pressed to hers, "Are you ready for me, baby?" It was difficult for her to find her voice, but she managed. "Yes, Hunter."

He pushed the head of his cock inside of her, making her moan. "Oh, baby" he whispered, grimacing with bliss as he filled her, "Oh, you're so wet."

She was wet, between his kisses and the sight of him, she gone mad with need. She cried out once he was fully sheathed in her, he was so big and hard. "Oh my god…" "You like, honey?" Hunter cooed proudly. He knew damn well that she liked it. She pinched his arms as he began to move in and out in smooth, long strokes. His cock was so big that it nearly split her. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching her nails down his back. "Tell me that it feels good." he implored. "Oh my god… you feel so fucking good…"

Hunter liked this, he growled and began to move faster, deeper. Raising her hips up to meet his thrusts. He was fucking her so hard that they scooted up the bed until her head hit the headboard. She yelped in pain and he paused for a moment, laughing. "Sorry, baby."

Hunter wrapped an arm around her waist and placed them lower on the bed. She found herself giggling along with him, enjoying the playful moment. "Don't want to hurt you" he whispered, lowering his head and licking her left nipple. "Mmm, these real tits… so nice…"

Hunter suckled from her for a moment, allowing her the chance to dig her fingers into his hair again. The blond locks were so soft. He switched to her other breast and she keened. All the while he was still inside of her, teasing her with what he knew he could give her. She couldn't help it, she squeezed him with her inner muscles, which made him groan. "Naughty girl…" he breathed, raising his head to lock eyes with her, "I like that…I like you" He confessed, pushing his hair out of his face. "Do you, Cinnamon?" he asks, smiling. "Cuz I plan on fucking your brains out."

"Oh, yes" she agreed. With a happy, throaty growl he started to thrust once more, his cock completely claiming her insides. He knew how to fuck, one hand resting on her backside as he moved hard and fast. She was breathless in a matter of seconds, holding his shoulders for leverage.

"Love the way you feel" Hunter stated through gritted teeth. "You're so goddamned hot and tight."

She could feel herself succumbing, the knot in her stomach tight and threatening to break loose. "Hunter…"

"Oh, I know baby… you're gonna cum, I can feel you fluttering around me… I wanna cum with you…"

"Yes, I need your cum inside of me." Hunter smirked. "Do you, sweetheart? Do you want to feel me throbbing inside of you?" She nodded emphatically. "Say it." Hunter demanded. "Say it and we can cum together."

She couldn't deny him. "I want to feel your cock explode inside of me…"

"That's a good girl" he sighed, lowering his face to her neck, "I'm gonna cum now, baby" His body seized, his cock swelling inside of her. His thrusts hard and ragged, pushing her over the edge. They came together. She felt him bite into her neck, grunting his pleasure into her skin. She held him close, during their aftermath, and they were both panting.

Hunter mustered enough strength to roll them onto their sides, maintaining their connection by keeping her leg over his waist. They didn't talk for a moment, instead they kissed and she stroked her hands over his shoulders. "Cinnamon" he whispered. "Isn't that a song?" He chuckled, running his fingertips over the mark that he has left on her throat.

Cinnamon giggled, as she thought it will be fun trying to explain it away to her coworkers.

"Yes, it's a song, by the great Neil Young." He suddenly stopped himself, because he wanted to say, and it's you, baby. You're my Cinnamon Girl. The song played through his head, as his fingers played with the bite marks on her neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" She looked up into his face, and played with the stubble on his face.

Hunter kissed her nose. "Nothing…It's a great song, but…" He trailed off. Even though he felt so comfortable with her, he felt there was so much he needed to know about her, starting with what is her real name. He wasn't foolish, he knew these women changed their names.

"But what? I will always be what you want me to be. All you have to do is ask."

"Okay, tell me something about you? Your favorite color? Favorite food? Your real name?"

Cinnamon started to squirm in his arms. "You know me, baby. I am your Cinnamon Girl." She tried to smile.

Hunter stroked her side, feeling her anxiety. "Why do you do that? Every time I try to find out anything about you, you clam up. I thought you knew, you can trust me."

Cinnamon laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. "I do trust you, but I am just you're…"

Hunter lifted her head to look at her. "Don't do that. If I didn't care, I wouldn't book all your time."

"I know." Cinnamon rose from his arms, and stepped out of bed. "Want some water?"

Hunter frowned as he too got up. He walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I usually am not a man that takes no, but this one last time, I will give you a pass." He kissed the back of her head.

She leaned into him, and stroked his arms. "Thank you." She sighed softly as her mind became busy with thoughts of what was she going to do. She couldn't let him go, but she couldn't tell the truth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new fic, so I really need your feedback to determine if I should continue or trash it….As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed…<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story, for entertainment purposes only. Explicit content in this chapter.

_a/n: Thanks to everyone for the positive feedback/reviews/follows. Sorry, this is a long chapter, so don't hate me. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story, and will review or follow, it encourages my creative juices._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's home...Two days later….<em>**

It was six o'clock as Hunter walked through the door, scouring through the mail. One letter in particular captured his attention. It was from Seth's college. He opened it, and his eyes narrowed. 'SETH!" He yelled as he went upstairs.

Brie was just stepping out of her bedroom, and Hunter almost had a heart attack. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

Brie was wearing white shorts, okay, they were daisy dukes. Her top was just as small. "Hi Dad." She reached up and kissed Hunter on the cheek.

"Don't "Hi" me, and pretend that nothing is wrong! Where is the rest of your clothing?"

Brie held her hand on her hip, and laughed. "You are so old, this is called fashion sense. Everyone wears this. I'll see you later."

Hunter held her arm, not letting her leave. "I am not old! And you are not walking out of this house looking like a hoochie mama! Go change, now!"

"I will not, I am a grown woman, and you can't tell me what to wear!"

Hunter was about to explode, as he stood over her. "I'm your father, and I can tell you what to do until I die. Go change!"

"You are so out of touch, Mom would never treat me like this!" Brie stormed back into her room, and slammed the door in Hunter's face.

Hunter stood in front of her door. "I treat you like that…Because I care." All he heard was the lock clicking. "You'll see some day." He said in a whisper.

Hunter suddenly felt the paper crinkled in his hand, and realized he had another fight on his hands. He walked to Seth's room, and walked right in. He almost had his second heart attack of the day. "What is that on your back?"

Seth turned around with a huge smile. "You like it?"

"No, I don't like it. Why would you do that to yourself?" Hunter hated tattoos, especially on his own son.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad, I love it."

Hunter held up the letter to Seth. "Is that the reason you are failing? Too busy at the tattoo parlor?"

Seth smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Shit…I was going to talk to you about that."

"When? After you were kicked out?" Hunter stood with pure irritation on his face.

"College isn't for me. I think I want to travel, you know, find myself."

Hunter sighed deeply. "And, how are you going to "travel and find yourself", you don't have a job, so therefore you have no funds."

"Look Dad, we both know college is not working out for me. I figured you could give me the money. You always say that you want Brie and I happy."

Hunter rubbed his temples. "You are 21 fringing years old, it is time to start growing up. When I was your age, I was already married, and had you two, and I was in Law school, and working full time. I don't get it, don't you want to be your own man?"

"Spare me, I don't want to be like you. Why should I, all of your life is consumed by work, and your hoity-toity friends. Please, I would rather slit my wrist, than be like you. Oh wait, but then I would be like mom."

It took everything Hunter had not to strike Seth right now, he stood close in Seth's face, and gritted his teeth. "Don't you ever talk about your mother like that, she loved you very much, she wasn't well."

"Yeah, and that meant so much to you. As I remember, you two divorced when Brie and I were 12. So again, spare me." Seth walked passed Hunter and headed down the stairs.

"Just wait a goddamn minute!" Hunter ran behind him. "Whatever happened between your mother and I, never affected how we both felt about you two. We both love you, and I want the best for you. Can't you see that?"

Seth turned and stood in Hunter's face. "I see a self-centered egotistical maniac, who only cares about what he wants. I'm going out, don't wait up." Seth walked out and slammed the door.

Again, Hunter stood looking at a slammed door in his face. He then looked upward thinking what it is going to take to get through to his own son. He loved both of them so much, but he was losing his patience with their blant disrespect. He allowed it at first, because he knew they were grieving over their mother's death, but it has been almost a year, and things were going to change, one way or another. He looked at his watch, and groaned, he was going to be late to a charity event. He walked upstairs to his room to change. As he was gathering his suit, he looked out of the window and grinned, he saw Brie leaving, she had changed into jeans and a decent t-shirt. Even though she was mad, she listened to him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charity Event….<em>**

Hunter sat with his date, Candace and his other associates. He almost choked on his water when he saw Ric and his date approaching the table. "You okay?" Candace patted him on the back.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Hunter was becoming increasingly angry as he watched Ric's companion.

Ric smiled. "Easy there, big fella."

All of the men stood up, as Ric helped his date sit down. "Sorry I'm late, traffic. Everyone this is Cinnamon." He kissed her hand.

Cinnamon became flushed, as she looked at Hunter. His body language told her he was angery and disappointed. She wasn't running a game on him, but Lynda threatened her job, if she didn't comply. "Nice to meet everyone."

Hunter could barely get through his dinner, he hated watching Cinnamon and Ric together. It made him feel sick to see the way Ric had his arm around her waist. He was about to explode from jealousy.

"Something wrong, Hunter?" Candace asked as she rubbed his back.

"Nah, I'm just a bit tired." Hunter took a large sip of water as he coldly stared at Cinnamon.

Candace reached over and kissed his cheek. "I hope not too tired." She giggled, and rubbed his thigh.

Hunter placed his hand over hers, and squeezed it lightly. "I'm never too tired for that." All the while evilly staring at Cinnamon. "I need to get some air that will perk me right up." Not that he needed any perking up, watching Cinnamon had also created a stirring in his crotch. She wore a form fitting royal blue mini cocktail dress, it made her skin glow, and fitted every inch of her curves.

"I'll come with you." Candace smiled.

"No…! Hunter quickly softened his tone. "You stay here, and get ready for me to dance with you. Besides, Torrie is motioning for you." Hunter flashed her a sexy smile, as he walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Hunter headed towards the men's room, and walked to the last stall. Once inside, he leaned his back against the door, and reached inside his pocket for his cell phone. He immedtiatley sent a text to his Cinnamon Girl.<p>

_Text Message: __"__Meet me in the men's room: last stall. Now!"_

Cinnamon discretely reached into her cocktail purse for her cell phone, her mouth went dry and her heart raced when she read it. She turned to Ric and smiled. "Can you excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room."

Ric smiled and stood up, as she walked slowly away. Cinnamon made her way down the hallway, each step she took sent a wave of fear throughout her body.

The bathroom was elegant as the hotel was. Cinnamon stepped inside slowly to make sure she didn't run into another man reliving himself. The bathroom was lit low, which made it very seductive and mysterious to her.

As she reached the final stall her heart was beating wildly in her chest. The stall door went from the ceiling to the floor, as it did in most swanky hotels, providing complete privacy to the occupant.

Cinnamon felt the butterflies in her stomach building, from the fear of what Hunter would say about Ric.

Cinnamon raised her hand to knock on the stall door, she tapped once, waited a beat, and tapped two more times. Hunter would sometimes use that knock when he entered her room.

The door opened, a rugged, tanned large hand came out and grabbed onto her small wrist pulling her inside. She turned and locked the door.

Cinnamon couldn't help herself, she involuntarily released a moan when she got a good up and close look at him. Hunter was wearing a black tailored suit, and light blue silk shirt with matching tie.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter stood with his arms folded over his large chest. "You are only supposed to be with me…Remember?"

Cinnamon bit her bottom lip. "I had to, Lynda was in a bind. The girl that was supposed to be with Ric got sick. She said I didn't have a choice, I would lose my job. I need this job." She looked down trying to avoid his stare. She hated him thinking she was dirty.

Hunter's features softened. "I will deal with Lynda, and you're not fucking him."

Cinnamon looked up at him. "What about your Queen Elizabeth? You came with her, and I bet you are going to…"

Hunter lifted her chin. "Don't worry about her…I'm not…"

Hunter pulled her in close. "Come here gorgeous." Hunter whispered as his features softened. "You knew what you were doing out there...You were so naughty and I hated you being with him….I couldn't even eat, you were making me so hot…the way you licked your lips after each bite…"

Cinnamon stepped forward and placed her hands on his strong muscular chest, playing with his tie. "I couldn't help it…You were making me crazy with your direct eye contact…I wasn't sure if you were going to grab me up right at the table…Or..."

Hunter wanted to tell her how deep his emotions were building for her, how ravenous he was for her, but he couldn't put into words, so he did what he knew would express himself, he cupped her face with his large hands and yanked her against him, crushing her mouth with a deep smoldering kiss.

Cinnamon purred in the back of her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue was worshiping every crevice of her mouth, telling her just how badly he needed her.

Hunter released her, and stared deep into her eyes as he reached down and undid his belt and fly, letting his boxers and pants fall to the floor. His extremely hard cock pressed against her stomach so she could feel his warmth through her dress.

"Mm…I'm not the only one on fire." Cinnamon moaned as she reached down caressing his manhood in her hands. She knelt down before him licking her lips. "I love how hard you are for me…" She smirked "And so wet for me."

Hunter gazed down at her and groaned as she slowly licked his slit, collecting his wetness on her tongue and pulling it back so that he could clearly see his pre-essence stretch from the tip of his cock to her mouth.

"Suck me….And fill that pretty little mouth…" Hunter uttered as he reached down and caressed her cheek. "Because afterwards I'm going to do what I have been thinking about the past two hours...fucking you so hard."

"Yeah." Cinnamon spoke in a deep sexy tone. The two of them couldn't explain the chemistry they shared, their passion and feelings for one another have been something neither have had nor have in their lives now.

Hunter's head went back and he moaned with ecstasy as Cinnamon's warm tantalizing lips seized the head of his cock and she sexily sucked. She took him all the way down to the base rolling her tongue over him, she did this slowly to accentuate the sensation.

"Ah baby." He whined as his hands slid into her hair, she had it styled with sexy loose curls pinned up to her head, but he pulled it loose with his fingers. "Suck me off and fill your tummy, baby…" Hunter demanded, reaching down and stroking her jaw. "Because I'm going to fuck you hard afterwards…"

"Yeah?" Cinnamon queried, her tone deep and sexy. God, a day apart was too long between them, they were both heated and ached for one another."

Cinnamon began to slide her mouth up and down his cock, swirling her tongue as she played with the veins and ridges of his length. He was so salty, so good to her, that it made her mouth water. Cinnamon couldn't figure out how they became so connected so quickly. It was like finding a missing piece of a puzzle and finally being able to complete it.

A growl rumbled through his chest as her small hand cupped his balls and began to roll them with her fingers. In a lustful deep voice. "Oh yeah…Play with them baby…."

Cinnamon was so starved for him, so devoted to his pleasure. She did exactly what he ordered. Placing her thumb on the vein that separated his cock from his testicles, she rubbed it slowly with a delicate touch.

"Yeah, that's it..." Hunter moaned as he grimaced with bliss. "Just like that…Fuck, I'm so close…You got me so turned on out there."

"Mmm." Cinnamon moaned around his length, as she bobbed her head faster.

Hunter released her head and put his arms out from his sides, bracing his hands on the stall walls and continuing to watch her. "So good." He moaned as he braced himself for an intense orgasm. "Fucking fuck…I'm gonna cum." Hunter licked his lips. "Oh fuck…Baby…Dribble some of it on your chin for me."

Cinnamon purred once more as his cock spasmed in her mouth, sending a hot jet of his essence onto her tongue. She fulfilled his command, loving the idea of living out a fantasy for him, she brought his essence to her lips with her tongue, it trickled down over her lower lip and slid its way down her chin. She heard Hunter groan loudly above her and looked up to find him watching her as she swallowed the rest of his pearly thick liquid.

Hunter was gasping, his cock feeling as if it were on fire as Cinnamon released it from her sweet lips. He reached out and wiped his cum from her chin with his right index finger. Cinnamon grabbed his wrist and brought it to her lips. He groaned as she eagerly opened her mouth and took his finger within, sucking the finger clean.

"Sweetheart, fuck… you're so fucking hot"

Cinnamon smiled up at him, placing a final kiss to the head of his cock. "I'm just hot for you" she whispered.

"Stand up" Hunter ordered, when she did so, he engaged her mouth for another deep searing kiss, loving his own taste on her tongue. "You're my sweet naughty Cinnamon girl…" he breathed, reaching down and pulling her dress up over her hips.

He knelt down at her feet, glad that they were in such an expensive hotel that he didn't have to worry about what he could be kneeling in. The cool marble felt good against his hot skin. Leaning forward, he kissed the tops of her thighs and slid his right hand between her legs. Her silk panties were sopped through from her desire, which made him smile sexily. "These panties just won't do naughty girl… You've gotten them all wet…"

Cinnamon had to suppress a squeal as Hunter took hold of her black silk panties with both hands and ripped them away from her body, placing them in his left suit pocket.

"Baby…" She moaned, careful not to use his name in case anyone overheard them.

Hunter lifted her left leg, placing warm kisses on her inner thigh, and then putting it over his shoulder. Her womanhood was completely exposed to him. Hunter licked his lips and looked up at her. "Just stop wearing any…." He chuckled in a cocky manner.

As Cinnamon watched him, Hunter extended his tongue and ran it through her wet folds, collecting her sweetness. She placed her hands on his head and moaned deeply as he lapped at her. His tongue was so warm and wet, so incredibly talented, that he had her quivering in seconds. "Oh…God…" she breathed, quailing with ecstasy. "I got so hot pleasing you…"

"Mmm…yeah" Hunter replied, gently pulling back. He slid his right index finger inside of her and placed his thumb on her center, rubbing it as he found her most sensitive inner spot with the pad of his finger. Hunter caressed her, inside and out, his eyes meeting hers. "I want to see you cum sweetheart" he moaned. "I want to feel you trembling around my fingers…"

Cinnamon closed her eyes as Hunter added another finger inside of her, joining the other that was massaging her sweet spot. She couldn't hold on… she put her hand over her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to stay quiet.

"That's it" Hunter whispered, gazing up at her. "Oh yeah….That's my naughty girl… You're cumming hard, aren't you?"

She pulled her hand from her mouth and gasped, her head thrashing from side to side. Her entire body felt limp, she was thankful that Hunter held her up so that she didn't fall to the floor.

Hunter gave her a few seconds to collect herself, then stood up, taking his fingers from her and slowly bringing them to her mouth… Cinnamon looked on as she suckled her own flavor from his fingers, relishing the way that he gazed at her with unbridled lust.

When he released his fingers from her lips, Hunter noticed that her lower lip was bleeding…"Oh sweetheart, what did you do?" he inquired, caressing the sides of her face.

"Bit my lip trying to be quiet" Cinnamon replied, poking out her lower lip.

Hunter licked her wound, trying to soothe it. He needed her, but he didn't want her to hurt herself again. He smiled as he reached in his pocket taking out her torn silk panties and gave them to her. "Use these for that pretty little mouth… You have no idea how badly I have wanted…No needed to be inside of you."

Cinnamon nodded, her mind still in a fog from her orgasm as Hunter turned her around and bent her over, and the metal rail was in front of her.

Hunter leaned over her from behind, placing her torn silk panties to her lips. Cinnamon took them and put the bunched up silk into her mouth. She grabbed a hold of the railing and spread her legs for her hungry lover.

"I'm going to fuck you good" Hunter promised, his lips by her ear. "I know you need me as much as I need you."

Cinnamon agreed with a strangled moan and pushed her hips backward, rubbing her hips over his warm erect manhood.

Hunter stroked his cock a few times, savoring the anticipation that he felt. He knew that she would be wet and so very tight inside. He too was struggling with the overwhelming feelings that he has for her. He knew the risk, but for the life of him, he didn't know how he would continue with his mechanical life, all about work and his ambitions, unless she was a part of it.

Cinnamon was glad for the silk garment in her mouth. Hunter entered her with a quick, hard stroke, forcing a whimper from her that was muffled in her panties.

"Oh yeah" he growled, his voice low and husky as he thrust, "Take it baby… Take my cock…"

It was so good, he was fucking her ruthlessly, his fingers digging into her bottom as he worked her over his shaft. Hunter barreled into her again and again, throwing his head back. She made him feel like a god, and the irony of the fact that he felt this way while he was fucking her in a men's room stall wasn't lost on him. It didn't seem to matter when or where… as long as he was inside of her, he was a king amongst men.

Hunter paused, pulling out of her despite her whimper of protest. He raised her up and turned her around to face him, lifting her up by her hips, he rested her backside on the railing behind her and, holding her up with his right hand on her ass, he filled her again and extracted the panties from her mouth.

"Baby…" she whined softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When you're about to cum, kiss me… the sound will be drowned in my mouth… besides, I want to fuck you extra hard then…"

Cinnamon placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his, and their eyes locked.

Hunter grinned and nuzzled her face with his own. "You're my every fantasy, you know that…? Sweetheart… Are you ready?"

"And your mine…Yes…" Cinnamon purred.

Hunter began to move inside of her, rotating his hips and then starting a gentle motion. Cinnamon closed her eyes and let the pleasure cascade over her… There was no question, the man knew how to please a woman.

The railing was digging into her hips, and his cock was pushing her closer and closer to orgasm with every thrust of his hips.

Cinnamon couldn't hold on much longer. Opening her eyes, she found that he was intently watching her, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. She was quickly losing control. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him hard, pushing her tongue against his. As she did so, Hunter began to snap his hips into hers, fucking her so hard that she could feel the heat of the friction.

She came seconds later, her moans swallowed by his mouth and throat and then he was grunting with her, his hips thrusting raggedly a few more times as he orgasmed hard with her.

"Oh Shit, baby." It was heavenly, her tight inner muscles clenching around him… Hunter felt his cock throb with every jet of his fluid that he sent into her.

They slowly sank to the floor together, Cinnamon's legs loosely wrapped around his waist, her high heels digging into the hot flesh of his buttocks.

Hunter leaned back, gasping for air and smiling. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He now wished that they were in a bed.

"My god that was amazing. What have you done to me?" Cinnamon whispered, stroking his shoulders.

"I can't explain this either…" Hunter said in a husky voice.

Cinnamon didn't want him to leave, but she knew that they couldn't stay there forever. "We need to leave."

Hunter nodded. "You are not sleeping with him…I mean it…" He said softly, but with strong conviction, he then kissed her forehead.

Cinnamon knew they were pushing things into a very deep place, but she didn't care, he has taken over her heart. "I don't want to, but Lynda said…"

Hunter placed his finger over her lips. "I don't give a flying fuck what Lynda says." He reached for his cell, and pressed speed dial. Cinnamon looked on nervously as she waited for his next words.

_Lynda: Lynda Carter speaking."_

_Hunter: "We seem to have a problem."_

_Lynda: "Hunter, what a surprise." She knew this couldn't be good, and she was becoming nervous._

_Hunter: "You must not like your clientele that much. I am sitting here looking at Cinnamon, and she is with someone else."_

_Lynda: "I can explain…"_

_Hunter cut her off: "No you can't, if this ever happens again, you will force me to speak with my friends, you know, your current clients. Which I can make your former clients._"

_Lynda: "Now let's not be hasty, I give you my word, this will never happen again."_

_Hunter: "Your damn right, it won't happen again. She is leaving, you call him and tell him she is sick. If you don't, I will make sure you regret it."_

_Lynda: "Okay,Okay…Hunter. Send her back to me. Again, I'm…"_

Dial tone, Hunter disconnected the call. He looked to Cinnamon, and kissed her forehead. "Done."

"So are you going to bed alone?" Cinnamon stood up, she was becoming very jealous.

Hunter got up fixing his clothes. "I told you, she doesn't mean anything to me. I had made this date before I met you." He put his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, you have already fucked my brains out, all I'm good for is sleep." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but pinch his nose.

"Well, I hope so. And I hope I still have my job." Cinnamon frowned.

"You will, Lynda knows better. We both need to get back. I will go first, and you follow in about five minutes."

He started to leave, but couldn't help pulling her into a searing kiss before he left. He walked down the long hallway and thought how he was going to get through this night, without having his Cinnamon in his bed and in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...Thank you for reading and supporting...Please review and follow, and give your feedback, it means so much for my development, and if I should continue. xoxo<strong>_


End file.
